User blog:Facto/Fangame Collaboration Proposal (PROJECT OBSERVER)
Has anyone ever heard of Yume Nikki: Solitude? For those wondering, this was an attempt at getting Uboachan to create a project using each others' ideas. It didn't turn out well, but this was 2011, a time where low-quality fangames were dominant. However, the fangames that have lived to see 2014 are much better looking and have experienced creators as well. Since most of us here know a thing or two about fangames (I hope), perhaps all of us could make a fangame! Progress Title: ISEKAI NIKKI (Diary of Another World) Basic Ideas If a good idea is created, these may slightly fluctuate. *There will only be one protagonist. *The language of the game will be in English. *The protagonist will not be related to Madotsuki. *The fangame will be loyal to the gameplay of Yume Nikki (effect collecting, dreams, ect.). (This means no N'Oubliez Jamais, no Somnium, and no Kataribesou) *The game will run on RPG Maker 2003 (or 2000). *There will be more than one ending, but we will save the endings until our project looks complete. *Please put a link to any downloadable sources used (where you got anything not directly made by you.) A document folder in the main game directory will include a copyright/credits folder with your provided links. Please keep the original filenames unless the file was edited, and keep in mind sound effects and panoramas may be used by others. List of NOs #No blatant fangame references ESPECIALLY .FLOW (a fangame reference room may be available) #No events that lead to a Game Over or directly to the Title Screen. #No events with messages or talking of any kind.1 #No editing the common events, these are saved merely for required programming and effects. #No use of the RTP unless needed files are provided. #No RPG-style battling or monsters (in-game battle events are OK) #No editing the pictures/maps/event/ANYTHING of others' unless given permission to.2 #NO VANDALISM WHATSOEVER Failure to comply with these rules will result in a report to this wiki or ban from this project. 1 Please note that if this is an event important to the story, it may be kept. However, useless point-and-click dialogue for every item in the room, like "I remember how I got this painting. It was at a yard sale with my father and '''blah blah blah" 2 If the creator has not responded in four to five months in the project, his maps may have links added, but please, respect the owner and keep the maps in a preserved position. How To Add Maps *Place a suggestion in the Map Suggestion thread. Please include pictures, a video, or a downloadable file. Please describe the basic parts of this map, any effects collectable, and any effect uses. *(You will need a Yume Nikki Fangame Wiki account in order to submit content.) *Content needs to be uploaded using the Project Observer User Submission Template and the included Submission Form filled out. *Please upload any downloadable RPG Maker files onto a third-party download manager, such as Mediafire or Dropbox in a .rar or .7z file. (No 4Shared) *Any wanted links to other areas can be suggested in the same manner, but requires the original map publisher's consent as said in NO #7 *Each user will get a map subfolder with 10(?) maps. Additional maps will be added with submission of noteworthy content or need of widening the project. *Any suggestions or comments are appreciated and can be put into the proper area. Needed Before Submissions Please, post your suggestions for any of the following: *Protagonist *Protagonist's Room *Nexus *Title Screen and Title BGM *System Theme and Sounds Current Members *Myself (Sushimon2001) - '''Admin Thank you for your time. Category:Blog posts